


I'm Okay Alone, But You've Got Something I Need

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And you are very strong, Cheating, Even when he tries not to be, F/M, Oikawa is soft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Inspired back into writing after like a calendar year by Haikyuu! and the song Brand New Key by Melanie
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	I'm Okay Alone, But You've Got Something I Need

To be honest, it was a miracle that you and Oikawa Tooru dated at all. It was a God given testament to your strength, however, that you made it as long as you did.  
That's what you were thinking, as you biked past his house late at night once your own academic club got out. The night was just beginning to touch upon chilly, the hot scent of summer still lingering in the air. The bugs outside his window flitted around, attracted to the light from inside the room. Someone walked past the window, rustling the shades slightly.  
A moth landed on the screen.  
A second person followed closely behind.  
And of course you knew those movements, the heated rush forward toward a bed - _Tooru's_ bed.  
And despite everything, all the firsts you had given him, and even a few he'd given you, all of the late nights and keys to each other's houses handed over by bemused parents with a longing for a young love again, it was easy to turn your head and roll by.

He was avoiding you. You knew it, reveled in it. Iwaizumi, someone you'd befriended in the laughable year and a half that you managed to hold the great Oikawa's attention, looked at you with pity in his eyes one lunch break.  
"Don't look at me like that, Iwa."  
"Why aren't you more upset about it?"  
"I'm good on my own. Maybe even better. Plus, I think it's funny that he can't look me in the eye. I only really need one thing from him, anyways."  
His face barely betrayed the confusion he felt at your words. You left him in the dust, and he thinks that Oikawa might have just thrown away one of the only girls in the world who could match him. 

You swerve to a stop outside of the Oikawa household. You and his mother got along like butter on a biscuit, a fact which he seemed to love passionately and hate viciously at the same time. You laughed at him when he first told you. You'd been rubbing lotion into his sore hands after a particularly long (self inflicted) practice, and telling him off for going just a bit too far. You had kissed his finger tips afterword, and looked at him with such affection in your eyes he thought he just might melt. 

Her bright eyes when she saw you were suddenly dimmed with disappointment.  
"He's here. He's got someone with him though."  
You nod, smiling gently at her and handing her the once-cherished house key that she gave you not too long ago.  
"For the record, _______-chan-"  
"You don't need to be sorry, Oikawa-san. It's not your fault."  
Your smile left her a little teary, and not for the first time that day did someone think that you were much too good for Oikawa Tooru.

You open the door to his room with very little care as to what might have been happening. The familiar smell of his room almost made your resolve crack, but the look on his face as he jerks back from the poor terrified first year girl sitting on the floor next to him reminds you exactly why you came.  
"_-_____-chan, I-"  
"All I need from you is my key, Oikawa-kun."  
For a moment he seems to want to argue, but there was nothing to argue against. You weren't angry, you weren't upset. You didn't come in here to have an argument and end the day with him apologizing to you, and he thinks that might have been the worst part of the whole thing.

You didn't care anymore. He can't break your heart because he doesn't have it anymore, and that just about breaks his. 

He stands on shaky legs, and grabs his keychain, fumbling with it for just a touch too long in the awkward silence before pulling the delicate silver house key off of it.  
You wait patiently for him to hand it to you, and he does. In time.  
You look to the girl on the floor and smile genuinely at her, with a touch of pity nestled deep into your eyes.  
"Goodbye, Oikawa-kun." 

_Didn't you used to call him Tooru?_ he thinks desperately, tears threatening to spill. 

You don't seem surprised when you leave the house (after thanking his mother and giving her a hug) and turn around to see the first year following after you. 

And for a moment it seems the only thing anyone around you can think is that you were far too good for Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
